bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Rei Todoroki
Signora Todoroki is Shoto Todoroki's mother. Appearance Shoto's mother is a weary looking young woman with long, straight white hair with bangs parted to the side. Ten years ago, she was mostly seen wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. As she currently lives in a psychiatric ward, she wears hospital scrubs. Personality Shoto's mother was kind, caring and loving towards Shoto and in return, he loved her deeply. She would always support Shoto such as trying to stop her husband's mad training methods and encouraging her son to become the man he wants to be, indicating her selflessness.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, Page 10''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 39, Pages 15-16 However, the constant abuse that she received from her husband caused her to become mentally unstable, to the point that one day she snapped upon seeing Shoto's left side, which reminded her of Endeavor. This caused her to throw a kettle of boiling water she had near her over her son's face, burning him. She did not, however, do this out of hatred for Shoto, but rather due to her mental instability.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 12-13 After staying at a psychiatric ward and away from her husband, Shoto's mother has shown to have regressed to her past kind, caring self. Upon meeting her son again, she apologized and smiled through tears, and the two restored their loving relationship.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Page 15 History At some point in her life, Shoto's mother married Enji Todoroki, who used his power and influence to force her family to agree to the marriage, so that he could use his and her Quirk to produce a strong offspring. She appeared to be unhappy in this union, as her son would have memories of her crying very often.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-10 When Endeavor began to brutally train Shoto when he was only five, she would attempt to intervene, but was physically assaulted as a result. Despite this, she always supported Shoto in these dark times. When Shoto expressed his worry over someday becoming a man like his father, she assured him that he can become whatever he wants to be, and that he is not bound to his bloodline. However, Shoto's mother started to lose her sanity due to all the abuse received from her husband, finding it painful to look at Shoto because his left side reminded her of Endeavor. One day, as she talked with her own mother over the phone about her trauma and recognized that she no longer had the mental stability to raise her son, she was startled by Shoto's sudden appearance at the door. Seeing Shoto's left side, she snapped, and threw boiling water from a nearby kettle over the boy's face, causing a burn over his left eye. However, Shoto bore no ill will against her for this incident, instead directing it at his father, whom he blamed for both his and his mother's suffering. Some time after the incident, Shoto's mother was admitted to a psychiatric ward.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, Page 12 Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc The next day after the end of U.A.'s Sports Festival, Shoto goes to the hospital where his mother is to see her. Shoto opens the door and enters her room, calling for her. Shoto's mother turns around and sees her son.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Vs. Hero Killer Arc It was shown that during Shoto's visit, she apologized through tears to him, and smiled as Shoto told her he bore no ill will against her and knew she did not mean to harm him and he forgave her a long time ago. She then told him that she wanted him to be happy and save people, which allowed Shoto to finally leave his past behind. Quirk and Abilities Unnamed Ice Quirk: Shoto's mother's Quirk gives her the ability to generate ice. Relationships Endeavor Endeavor is her husband. However, the relationship between them is not a loving one. Shoto's mother hated Endeavor for making Shoto go through harsh training and attempted to stop him, but failed and was physically assaulted for her attempts. Her hatred for him, along with the constant abuse she suffered caused her to become mentally unstable, to the point that one day she snapped upon seeing Shoto's left side, which reminded her of Endeavor. This caused her to throw a kettle of boiling water she had near her over her son's face, burning him. Shoto Todoroki Shoto's mother was a kind, caring and loving parent towards Shoto, unlike Endeavor. She tried to stop Endeavor from making Shoto go through his harsh training, and endured physical abuse due to her attempts. She would constantly support Shoto, saying to him that he isn't a slave to his bloodline and encouraged him to become whatever he wants to be. However, her hatred for Endeavor along with his constant abuse towards her would cause her to become mentally unstable. She eventually snapped and threw boiling water over the left side of Shoto's face. However, she did this out of mental instability and hatred for Endeavor, and not because she hated her son. Shoto also bore no ill will towards his mother due to the incident. For ten years after the incident, the two didn't meet. After the incidents that happened during U.A.'s Sports Festival, however, Shoto came to visit his mother once again. Once they met, Shoto's mother cried and asked for his forgiveness, and also smiled and forgave Shoto when he asked. The two have restored their relationship and grown close again. Shoto visits her in the hospital on his days off.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68, Page 13 Quotes *(To her mother) "Mom...I know it's not right, but I can't do it anymore. The children, they're...like him more and more every day. And Shoto...his left side. Sometimes I look at him and hate what I see. I...can't raise him anymore. I shouldn't raise him..." *(To Shoto Todoroki) "But you want to be a hero, right? That's fine. You're not... bound by his blood. Decide who you want to become. And be all you can be." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Todoroki Family Category:Civilians Category:Mothers Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Emitters